


A Cinderella Story: The College Edition

by ThatPilotGirl



Series: Disney Princesses: The College AUs No One Asked For [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: I had a lot of fun doing the BATB AU, so, here we are!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love as always to Ali the Amazing. None of Ella's bird friends get names in the movies, but that's who Ava is supposed to be.

"Elles, you just _have_ to come." Jack groaned. "I'm gonna need to have at least one person to talk to who I actually like."

"Doesn't your boyfriend count?" Ella replied, amused.

"Nope. I'm going to be besieged by my own set of lovely ladies." Gus remarked, from Jack's other side. "Which means I'm going to need someone to talk to who I actually like too."

"It's all Greek people who go to this stuff." Ella parried back, changing tactics.

"Not true, all are welcome." Jack countered.

"And besides," Gus added, nodding towards the other end of the bar. "This could finally be your chance to end up with Prince Charming over there. Goodness knows you'll never ask him out on your own."

Ella glanced over to make sure Kit hadn't heard before she replied. "One, a date party that I win the right to go to with him is not an actual date. Two, I don't ask because I know he'll say no. Three, it's a masquerade theme, so I won't even know if it's him. And four, I have two papers due Monday."

"Its Tuesday! You'll have plenty of time to finish writing by Friday night. C'mon Ella, support a good cause."

Ella assumed she was saved from having to answer by Kit coming down to refill their drinks. However, luck was not on her side.

"So, you're coming to the date auction on Friday, right" he asked, pouring Jack's rum n coke and Gus's Gin n Tonic.

Jack and Gus both gave her pointed looks, but she ignored them, and her fluttering heart, and shrugged instead of actually responding. Kit looked like he was about to push, but a group of girls arrived at the bar then and he was forced to walk away to help them, leaving with fist bumps for his brothers and a smile for Ella.

* * *

"I think you should go," Ava said to Ella as they worked on homework the next afternoon.

"I should not go. " Ella replied, but more softly than she had to Jack and Gus.

"Ella, you can't just sit around in your room all the time." Ava said.

"I don't! I go to the bar with the guys, I hang out with Fae, I do homework and watch movies with you!"

"Two friends and an RA do not make a life, Ella."

"Three friends."

Ava sighed. "Three friends, one of whom has crippling anxiety, leading her to rarely do anything outside of class. C'mon Ella, you know I would love to go with you if I could."

"Yeah, I know." Ella responded.

"Just think about it." said Ava. "I'll even edit your first draft of one of the papers tonight if you finish it, so there's less for you to do over the weekend."

* * *

Ella took Ava up on the offer for editing, so it was past midnight when she got back to her triple. She tried to be quiet as she closed the door and changed for bed, but her elbow hit a bookshelf in the dark and a couple of volumes thudded to the floor.

"Shit." She murmured under her breath. For a second, it seemed like Stacy and Dalia would actually sleep through it, but no such luck.

"Must you be such an absolute klutz?" Dalia groaned.

"We need out beauty sleep y'know" Stacy added.

It would take a lot more than sleep to make her roommates beautiful, but Ella kept that thought to herself, mumbling quiet apologies.

"You'd better not do it again." was Stacy's oh-so-original reply.

Ella didn't say anything, just finished changing and climbed into bed, wishing she could afford to switch to a single.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Ali was, as ever, an amazing beta. hope you enjoy the chapter, and i promise it wont's be as long a wait for the next one. PS, someone owns this and it ain't me

"Go-to-the-date-auction" Ava ordered Ella, poking her with a pen between each word.

It was Thursday night, and Ella had been waffling ever since Jack and Gus brought it up at the bar two days before.

"I have nothing to wear," Ella declared.

"You already used that excuse. Its number 4 on the list, and we've discussed it a million times. You have at least 2 dresses in your closet that would be completely appropriate."

"And for the millionth time, I have only 2 dresses in my closet that would be appropriate, and I've worn them both a zillion times. I know guys don't pay attention to clothing but c'mon. I would be hella recognizable."

"You could wear..."

"No."

Ava was referring to the dress that Ella had made in her fashions class last semester. It looked exactly how one would expect a dress made by someone taking fashions just to fulfill an arts requirement to look. Too many details in an attempt to look fancy. Ava sighed.

"I wish that I could loan you something. Maybe Fae could? You two are about the same size!"

This was actually a new track, and Ella had to scramble for a minute to find an excuse to say no.

She settled on a fairly lame "She's busy with RA stuff."

Ava sighed but let it drop.

* * *

"FINE. I'll go."

Jack and Gus cheered, and exchanged a celebratory fist bump where they sat across the table from her during their usual Friday lunch. Much to Ella's chagrin, however, their usual discussion about classes had been bypassed in favor of a last-ditch attempt to convince her to go to the date auction later.

"What made you change your mind?" Gus asked.

"Between you two and Ava, I'm tired of saying no," Ella answered with an eyeroll. "Plus, I love that half the money is going to The Passion Place."

It had nothing to do with last night, when Stacey and Dalia were bragging about how they were going to win "that cute bartender from the bar that you like, Ella". It especially had nothing to do with the fact that Kit had, once again, suggested that she join in when they talked during their class together this morning. Jack had been in that class, and he noticed her and Kit talking. 

When she gave her excuse now, he narrowed his eyes in suspicious, but let her reasons rest.

"So, are you going to wear the green or the magenta?"

Ella let them give her advice on which, and tried not to think about anything besides how she was going to do her hair.

* * *

Ella got back to her dorm around 8, which gave her about an hour and a half to get ready for the event. She started with a stop at Ava's single to grab her friend, and then the two of them headed to Ella's triple.

"I think I'll wear the pink. It really is more my color, the green tends to wash me out a bit."

"That's fair, though the style is a bit more flattering.

"Maybe I'll just try them both on," Ella was saying as she took out her keys.

Before she could unlock the door, Stacy and Dalia came out, wearing...Ella's dresses.

"Guys...?" was all Ella managed to get out before Dalia sniffed.

"Well you weren't going to use them. And even if you were, they look much better on us."

"I am going to the auction though," Ella replied.

Stacy's only response was a snort.

"Of course you're not. Now, we're going to go to the bar before the event. Toodles!"

With that, they headed down the hallway, Ella and Ava just catching the door before it closed.

"Now what?" Ella sighed, as they plopped down on her bed.

"For someone who didn't decide to go until a few hours ago, you're awfully disappointed," Ava teased gently. "But you can just use the fashions dress!"

"I suppose."

The two girls pulled it out of the closet. Ella stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt, and tugged the gown on over her head. The white bottom layer fell in waves to just above her knees, with a light pink strip above. The top layer was a darker pink, with a light pink ribbon around the waist that Ava tied into a bow on the back. The white cap sleeves were slightly puffed, and the neckline was the lighter shade of pink. Ella stood in front of the mirror and bit her lip.

"It looks good!" Ava commented.

"I guess," Ella sighed.

"Let's get you the rest of the way ready."

Ella strapped into a pair of silver shoes, and then sat still while Ava did her makeup.

"This looks incredible!" Ella exclaimed, examining herself in the mirror.

"Thanks. Wanna walk me back to my room? You should be heading over about now."

Ella checked her phone. It was a little before 9, which gave her plenty of time to get to the student center where the event was being held. The two girls walked over to the elevator. When it dinged, they stepped forwards only to run into Fae with a cup on coffee that spilled...all over Ella's dress.

"Oh my God Ella, I am so sorry! I did not expect you to be there! Is there anything I can do?"

Ella signed.

"Not unless you have a dress in my size."

Fae cocked her head.

"You know I actually might. I've gone up a size recently, but my sister was in town the other day-Titania, remember?- and she left something. What size do you wear?"

"Four"

"Yeah, it should work. Come on back to my room."

Ella nodded, and she and Ava followed the RA back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't be as long of a wait! Thanks again to Ali, and the owners of this whole shebang. But mostly to Ali! (who, it should be known, is kicking butt in vet school)

"Are you sure this is ok with your sister?" Ella asked Fae, looking at herself in the mirror.

The dress was beautiful, a light blue that looked great with Ella's skin tone. The slip was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, smooth and silky against her skin. Covering the slip was a layer of floral lace that gave the dress a scoop neck, capped sleeves, and a light fringe at the bottom of the piece, ending just above her knees. The whole dress pulled around Ella, form fitting and comfortable. If she turned she would see a triangular cutout running down between her shoulder blades. Both the silver shoes and Ava's makeup worked for the new dress, possibly even better that they had for the old one, and Fae had loaned her a black choker and done up her hair so the dress's full effect came through. Ella had to admit that no matter how much of a dubious idea this was, she looked great.

"Of course she is!" Fae responded, pulling Ella out of her thoughts. "Look, I sent her the picture like you told me to. She says you look better in it than she does!"

"You're really out of excuses now," Ava added. "Remember: go for a white mask if there are any left. You don't want to be too matchy-matchy. Black or gray will do in a pinch"

Ella nodded, and rechecked her purse."I've got everything" she declared, "I'm headed out now, or I'll definitely be late."

Fae and Ava walked her downstairs, and then Ella headed over to the auction.

* * *

When Ella got to the auction, they had already gone over the rules for the date auction, and there was a bit of chaos as everyone moved to their first table.

Thankfully, Jack and Gus had explained to Ella how the event would run, so she wouldn't have trouble following along as he evening progressed. The first hour and a half would see each brother sitting at a different table, with the girls moving between tables every few minutes, somewhere between two and five girls per group, depending on how many girls showed up. The turn out was predicted to be good, so they told her to expect closer to five. Everyone would be wearing masks so dates were based on actual conversation, and to add an air of mystery.

11-11:45ish would be the auction itself, with girls bidding on each brother, everyone still wearing masks. Finally, when the bidding was done, the big reveal would happen. Masks came off, and the final half hour of the evening would be spent mingling, especially, for those who had won dates, with the person they would be going to the formal with in a week. Each girl had signed for a number to bid with when she came in, so if she had to leave, there would be a way to contact her.

There were no white masks left, so Ella grabbed a black one and tied it on. She snagged number 23 at random, slipped it into her purse, and was about to sign for it when of the brothers not being auctioned off tugged her over to join a group of girls, seeming harried.

"Can't believe people are late, should have been here on time, trying to keep everything organized" he seemed to be muttering.

Before Ella had time to explain anything, another brother tapped the microphone, announcing the start of the conversation period.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Ella enjoyed the auction. She was mostly quiet, but enjoyed listening to, and occasionally participating in, the conversations with the rest of the girls in her group, and with most of the fraternity brothers.

Around the third table, she recognized Gus's favorite dress shirt, and the two of them managed talk a little while the other girls were getting settled. He complimented her dress, and Ella told him she'd be sure to tell him the whole story of it later.

"I look forward to it," he replied, winking from behind his dark green mask.

"You seemed to hit it off with him," commented one of the other girls teasingly.

"I guess," she answered, trying not to give up the game.

Thankfully, the other girl let it drop, and they moved on.

When they came up to Jack, a couple tables later, Ella tried to be more subtle, she wasn't sure she could wave off another interaction. Thankfully, she mostly got away with it, but as she left, he managed to snag her arm.

"You're true love is at the table with the..."

"I don't wanna know," Ella cut him off. "I'm just trying to have fun and support the Passion Place. And you and Gus."

Before Jack could answer, another voice did.

"Excuse you, it is our turn at this table," simpered Dalia.

"Yeah, so move along," added Stacy.

Jack, recognizing Ella's dresses, tilted his head, but Ella waved it off and hurried to the next table. Another girl had pulled out one of the chairs and was waving her over, and Ella smiled. It really had been a while since she had had a night out and met some new people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...again. The world cup is on break so I'm doing something other than watching it for a bit and hey! i can write! Thanks as ever to Ali for the beta help.

Ella approached her final table of the night, which currently hosted a fraternity brother wearing a cream shirt and a gold mask. He actually got up to pull each of their chairs out, and Ella certainly wasn't the only one to giggle and blush a bit at the gentleman-like behavior.

"A real Prince Charming," the girl next to Ella teased gently.

"That's what I aim for," he replied with a wink.

The night had been going well, Ella reflected as the boy spoke with the girls in her group. There was, of course, the lingering nervousness that any guy of the bunch could be Kit; dark-hair and dark-eyes was a common enough combination. However, Ella was able to relax somewhat between Jack and Gus's tables, to the point where she realized that if she said something absurd in front of Kit, she wouldn't know. Ella was pulled from her thoughts by a male voice.

"And you? What brought you to the auction?" he asked.

"Mostly my friends not shutting up about it," she blurted, before she could think better of it. "I am having a good time though!" Ella added quickly, "and I really love the Passion Place, so I'm happy to be able to support their work."

"Do you spend time there?" he asked.

"I volunteer, yes. I'm not artsy at all, but I help with behind-the-scenes stuff. Anything from organizing the supply closet to bookkeeping."

"Are you an accounting major then?"

"No, hospitality management."

The table's host was about to reply when the same person who had assigned groups stepped up to the microphone. "Attention ladies and gentlemen. The conversation portion of the evening is now over. If everyone would please move to the room next door, we can begin the bidding process."

As she followed her table to the other room, the guy she had been sitting with caught her eye and winked.

* * *

Ella zoned out for most of the bidding process, though she did make the starting five-dollar bids on both Jack and Gus. She was quickly out done, however, and proceeded to return to her daydreaming as several more dates were won. She was so out of it, in fact, that she didn't notice her phone buzzing in her pocket at first. When she did, it was as the vibrating stopped, and she figured if it was important, she would get a message, or another call.

The second to last one up for auction was cream shirt boy.

"Five dollars!" shrieked Stacey.

"Six!" Dalia countered, before the auctioneer could say anything.

They got up to ten before Ella noticed Jack glaring at her. Both her roommmates had bid on other guys, but hadn't pushed it at all. She didn't know if the glare meant "This is Kit," or "Do NOT stick any of my brothers with your roommates."

If it was the former, this was probably a bad plan, but Ella did like most of the boys in the fraternity, so in case it was the latter, she put up her "23" as the bidding hit $15.

This time, she noticed her phone buzz.

"Jack and I will help you out. Please keep them away from us" read the text from Gus, with a puke emoji. The missed call was from Fae. Probably something to do with the dress or whatever, didn't have to be dealt with right now. Ella rolled her eyes at Gus' text, but kept raising her number as the bidding climbed.

When the number hit $30, Dalia declared loudly that she and Stacy were combining forces, and Ella was glad to have back up as well. $33, $37, $40...of all the previous guys, $45 was the highest.

"46"

"47!"

"48"

"49!"

"55."

Ella declared the number loudly as she raised her number, glaring at Stacey and Dalia through the slits in her mask. Between three people, it was still less than $20 each so she figured the boys wouldn't be too mad. Especially since they had volunteered.

"Going Once! Going Twice! Sold!!!!" The guy at the front of the room declared.

Ella's date gave a little bow in her direction, and walked off stage.

"Charming indeed," she thought to herself, as her phone went off again.

She looked, thinking it was Jack or Gus thanking her, but instead it was a call from Fae. There were another 2 missed between the first one and now too, including a voicemail. Worried now, Ella slipped out of the room while sliding her thumb to answer the call.

* * *

"Ella, I'm sorry to bother you, but you need to get back to the dorm." Fae's voice said breathlessly.

"Why, what's happening?" Ella replied, already headed for the doors.

"Ava. She had a really bad panic attack, I don't know what about. She's mostly over it now, but she shouldn't be alone and I have to go do my rounds. She didn't want me to call you, but I thought that it was your call to make. I know how close you are."

"Of course I'll come!" Ella answered, hurrying across campus as fast as the heels would allow. She paused for a moment to take them off, then started moving again, more quickly without the cumbersome shoes holding her back.

"Alright. I can delay my rounds until midnight. Can you be back by then?"

Ella checked the time on her phone screen. 11:54. Maybe.

"Absolutely." she declared on the phone, then added "I'm gonna hang up so there's less chance of me getting distracted and running into someone," as she narrowly dodged a cyclist.

"Okay. Hurry Ella!" said Fae's voice.

Ella hung up to phone and hurried, too worried and distracted to notice that her phone was, once again, buzzing in her pocket.


End file.
